


【授權翻譯】飛行課 Flying Lessons

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏和西弗勒斯一起練飛。短故事AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】飛行課 Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flying Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525137) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

當飛天掃把開始靠近著大橋時，赫敏有點害怕地看著它。

「下面。」耳畔有一道低沉的聲音說。

他們急升後轉彎，再次接近那道橋。

「上面。」那道聲音吟誦，他的手臂牢牢地固定著她。

下一個障礙物是一根長長的電線桿。

「圍繞！」她堅持道，並在這樣做的時候聽到他的大笑。

他們經過了一行窗戶，其中一道被打開了。

「穿過？」她甜美地說。

「十分幽默，赫敏。」西弗勒斯乾巴巴地說，他堅實溫暖的身體貼著她的脊背。

赫敏對自己嘆息。承認了讓她對愛人感到緊張的飛行不是一個十分明智的想法……

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
